Shattered Soul Rewritten
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Set in Princess of Miracles' universe. What should be a night of celebration during the Winter Cup celebration night turns out to be a night of horror for Kuroko Tamaki when she is broken and hurt in the worst way possible. The Generation of Miracles are not amused. And a certain tanned player is furious. Fem!Kuroko/Aomine. Overprotective!GenMiracles
1. Night of Horror

_Summary:_

_Set in Princess of Miracles' universe. What should be a night of celebration during the Winter Cup celebration turns out to be a night of horror for Kuroko Tamaki when she is broken in the worst way possible. The Generation of Miracles are not amused. And a certain tanned player is furious. Fem!Kuroko/Aomine_

As promised, here's the rewrite. So I've been talking with a few friends of mine, and I decided to change it from rape to something else. For one thing, I'm not overly comfortable writing rape, and sorry, neither I nor anyone else I know for the matter had first hand experience of it (thank goodness!). I know that assault seems to be something overly done, but I think it can be done in a different way too.

**Pairings: **Aomine/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: Night of Horror**

"_What the hell are you thinking?"_ Akashi Seijuro raged as he examined his cousin's left hand carefully, prodding and pressing around the wrist area carefully, careful not to aggravate the injury any further, especially after what had just transpired in the Winter Cup finals match of Rakuzan versus Seirin not even ten minutes earlier. "Do you seriously want to injure your left hand seriously enough for you _to_ _stop using it for good?"_

Kuroko Tamaki winced at her cousin's obvious anger. It usually takes a lot to rile Akashi Seijuro up, since the guy had a long and thick line of patience. But it seems like what had happened during the Rakuzan versus Seirin finals game had caused him to go over the edge.

The Rakuzan versus Seirin match had been the final match of the Winter Cup tournament, and also the deciding match to determine which school is the stronger of the two. It had been an intense match for Seirin, since their opponent had been the top basketball team of the country after all.

The Emperor, Rakuzan High School.

Tamaki had been worried all week after Seirin's match with Kaijo High for a number of reasons. Reason Number One being that Rakuzan had the _captain_ of the _Generation of Miracles,_ who just so happens to be her _cousin,_ and also Japan's strongest Point Guard. Reason Number Two is that three out of the five starting members of Rakuzan High's basketball team just so happens to consist of the remaining three members of the Crownless Generals – the only five players in the country whose skills are on par with the members of the Generation of Miracles.

Going against Rakuzan when they have four members on equal standing with the Generation of Miracles is almost like facing a team version of the Generation of Miracles. It is already terrifying enough to face _one_ member of the Generation of Miracles. Imagine facing four players of the same calibre at once.

And thus, it had been an intense four quarters, just as physically exhausting for Seirin as it is _emotionally exhausting._

And then again, the play of the Generation of Miracles had heavy psychological impact after all. And with one Akashi Seijuro as their captain when they were still a team, it is not surprising in the least. The finals match is basically a clash between the Generation of Miracles' Numbers One and Two – their captain and vice-captain respectively.

Seirin had been concerned in the beginning about the psychological impact on their sole female player, seeing as how Akashi and Tamaki are _cousins. _The Seirin team already had the _pleasure_ of meeting the redhead several months ago just before Seirin's match with Kirisaki Daichi. Akashi Seijuro had basically stated to their faces with a pair of shiny and sharp scissors in hand that if Seirin lets a guy like Hanamiya Makoto slaughter them, then _he'll_ slaughter them for real.

Seirin had the toughest match in their life against Rakuzan High. Even when they'd faced Touou the first time around, it wasn't so much of a slaughter during the first half like what they'd faced in the match against Rakuzan.

They definitely don't call Akashi Seijuro the strongest Point Guard for nothing. The redhead made the plays of all the other Generation of Miracles before him looks like child's play. Similar to Tamaki, his play is unorthodox, and similar to the teal haired girl, he has an uncanny observation ability that sometimes make it seems as if he is seeing the future. Even Tamaki's observational ability can't do what Akashi does.

That match had also been the first one the entire basketball season when both Akashi and Tamaki actually played for all four quarters. The two cousins had actually gone head-to-head against each other throughout the match, and unlike all of Seirin's past matches with the other Generation of Miracles, Kagami is basically helpless against Akashi. The only one who can equal him in ability is Tamaki, and that is because she knew him so well and vice versa.

Because the both of them are cousins and have been playing basketball together ever since they were small children, that also meant that they knew each other's play patterns, style and behavioural patterns better than anyone else. The Rakuzan versus Seirin match is basically a psychological match. It really depends on which team breaks first.

And thus, during the match, for the first time that year, Kuroko Tamaki played in an offense position instead of being the support as is her role. Kagami Taiga became the one that supports her instead, when it is usually the other way around.

Thus, during the second half when Rakuzan is leading by nearly thirty points ahead, Tamaki finally decided that enough is enough. Much to the absolute horror and shock of every single member of the Generation of Miracles as well as the Seirin team, Tamaki suddenly switched to using her left hand to play, using her original style that had earned her the name of the 'Mirage' player.

The other members of the Generation of Miracles were all present at the match, and all of them had paled instantly when they saw this, with Aomine looking ready to faint. After all, only the Generation of Miracles and Seirin knew that there is something wrong with the teal haired girl's left hand.

The Generation of Miracles knew because it's an incident that had happened during their second year – an incident that actually leads them all to change the way that they did during their third year. As for Seirin, it is really an accident that they'd found out about their phantom player's left hand just before the match with Kirisaki Daichi.

And Hanamiya Makoto had gloated as much during the Seirin versus Kirisaki Daichi's match as well. Even if Seirin didn't find out then, they definitely would have when facing Hanamiya. The cunning second year had been the one to destroy Tamaki's hand during a match that he had with Teiko two years previous during the middle school Winter Cup championship league after all.

Akashi's ability allows him to read his opponents' moves and just what they're planning just by reading their muscle movements and body language – an ability that Tamaki had too, but hers wasn't as polished as Akashi's. Thus, in order to thwart Akashi's ability, Tamaki threw all caution to the wind and started playing recklessly. Because of her injury, she doesn't have control over her left hand at all, and thus, not even she will know where the ball is going to go and what is going to happen if she uses her left hand in a match. And that is what Tamaki is banking on.

The Rakuzan versus Seirin match ended up being a very close one. Seirin High managed to scrap a win at the last second thanks to Kagami and Tamaki's trademark combination move – a two person alley-oop, thus winning the match with a score of 122-121.

However, there are setbacks for Tamaki at having played this recklessly throughout the second half, and this is why both cousins are currently in the infirmary of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gym, barely hearing the muffled cheers and shouts coming from the courts.

Tamaki winced as her cousin touched a particularly raw and tender spot. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"You should be!" Akashi scolded. "Didn't I tell you not to overdo it? Didn't I tell you not to injure your left hand again? And _didn't_ I tell you that if you use your left hand in a match again, it will only _make your injury worse?_ Do you seriously want to cripple your left hand forever, Tamaki?"

Tamaki winced at this. Her cousin only uses her full name instead of the childhood nickname that he always uses when he is really pissed off or serious. And right now, she's leaning more towards the former. Oh dear. She had expected this reaction from Akashi when she had started using her left hand in the middle of the match, and Akashi had yelled—that's right, _yelled_ at her to stop using it, much to everyone's surprise and bewilderment, especially the Rakuzan team who had never seen their freshman captain losing his cool before.

Hayama Kotaro, the Small Forward of the Rakuzan team is the only one that knew why however. After all, the second year had been the one that Akashi had asked to look into doctors that specialises in sports injuries during the second month of the new school year. And as the energetic teen came from a family of doctors, and had also been there at the disastrous match that leads to Hanamiya destroying Tamaki's hand, he knew why Akashi had panicked.

"Sorry." Tamaki winced at her cousin's furious glare. And coupled that with his mismatched eyes, it almost makes Akashi looks like some devil. Tamaki along with all her former teammates knew however that despite Akashi's fearsome looks and personality, he really cares deeply for his former teammates, and would do anything to protect them. "It's just… I only got this one year to bring Seirin to the top. Kiyoshi-sempai only has this year to help bring Seirin to the top too. He can't play anymore after this year. That's why…" She trailed off.

Akashi huffed. "I'll rather that Seirin lose the match than having _you_ lose the ability to use your hand ever again!" he scolded, taking out a roll of bandages from the first aid box opened next to him. "It took me over two years to find a doctor that _can_ heal that hand of yours. I agreed when you told me that you'll go for the treatment and therapy at Kyoto after the basketball season ends. And we both knew that it is only a matter of time before both Rakuzan and Seirin meets each other on the courts. It'll be the first time when we can seriously play against each other after all. But it is _not _for you to _pull a crazy stunt like this!"_

Thankfully, there was an interruption just then in the form of Tamaki's cellphone that rang with the message tone. The teal haired girl opened her phone only to see that it's a message from the cheerful blonde former teammate of hers that tends to follow her around like a little puppy during their Teiko days.

"Who is it? Your teammates?" Akashi asked grumpily. Heaven knows that he can never stay angry with Tamaki for long.

"Nope. It's from Kise-kun," said Tamaki, turning her attention back towards her cousin. "He said something about a celebration party at Rising Sun. Aunt Yuki had closed her restaurant for the day just for this. He asked us both to come. Apparently, three of your teammates will be tagging along."

**XXXXXX**

"To the Winter Cup champions, Seirin High! Kampai!"

"Kampai!"

The loud chinking of glasses echoed in the air as everyone in the Rising Sun restaurant clinked their glasses together.

The Rising Sun restaurant had been an establishment owned by Kuroko Yuki – Akashi's mother and Tamaki's aunt, and had been a fairly popular hangout for students and even white collared workers. The restaurant had also been a favourite of the Generation of Miracles, given the fact that they've been frequenting the eatery ever since their middle school days.

Kuroko Yuki had even kindly arranged to close her restaurant for the day for the celebration party that Kise had arranged for the Seirin team. All of Seirin's past opponents were currently present – Kaijo, Shutoku, Seiho and even Touou. Even the three remaining members of the Crownless Generals from Rakuzan High were present, much to everyone's surprise, as they've just lost their title of the 'Emperor' as well as the championship against Seirin after all. Tamaki thinks that it just might have something to do with Kiyoshi being present, as the three had done nothing but sit and talk with him all night.

After all, this might just be the last chance that the three members of the Crownless Generals in Rakuzan have to spend with their old friend, since come this spring, Kiyoshi Teppei would be heading to a rehabilitation centre in Kyushu for treatment on his knee. The Winter Cup matches, particularly the one against Kirisaki Daichi had worsened the injury on his knee, and if he doesn't get treatment for it soon, he might very well lose his ability to walk ever again.

Tamaki however wasn't surprised in the least that her cousin had never showed up. The redhead had a strong sense of pride and refuses to admit that he's wrong in anything. While this can be a strong trait, at times, this can be quite annoying.

In fact, Hayama Kotaro had cheerfully stated around a mouthful of okonomiyaki—in a relatively loud voice at that, may I add—that 'Sei-chan went off somewhere crying'. Surprisingly, for a team with strong pride, Rakuzan had taken their loss remarkably well.

The remaining five members of the Generation of Miracles along with Momoi had taken a table for themselves, watching the chaos that is their own teams. Seirin had completely gone crazy that night, and Kiyoshi isn't helping matters by _encouraging_ it. For once, Riko had let it slide that night, since the entire team is in a celebration mood.

"I didn't expect for Seirin to beat Rakuzan though." Aomine commented, chewing on his okonomiyaki, his cheeks bulging like a squirrel. Tamaki was oddly reminded of a certain red haired teammate of hers. "They're the top basketball team of the high school circuit for a reason, and had been dominating the basketball circuit for the past decade. They aren't called the 'Emperor' for nothing, and this year, Rakuzan had the strongest line up with Akashi's addition."

Midorima grunted, not wanting to be reminded just how badly Shutoku had lost against Rakuzan during the semi-finals. "Well, it was a close match," he stated, his lucky item of the day – a toy dog, sitting in the palm of his left hand. "And to be honest, the championship could go to either Rakuzan or Seirin. It all really depends on who Lady Luck is smiling at. And to be honest, Tamaki had an advantage, since she knew Akashi so well, and knew how he thinks as well."

"Something that none of us had been able to do – even back at Teiko." Kise added his input. "I guess it's because they are cousins. That match had to be the longest forty minutes that I'd ever known in my life."

As one, all eyes at the Generation of Miracles' table turned immediately to the teal haired girl amongst their group. Said teal haired girl is currently sitting in between Aomine and Kise. Murasakibara, Midorima and Momoi sat opposite them, with the purple haired giant munching on some candy or other.

Kuroko Tamaki smiled weakly, completely drained of energy. She had been pushed beyond her limits during the Rakuzan versus Seirin match earlier, and had just been this close to collapsing near the end of the fourth quarter. And it also helps that Tamaki had been trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her left hand that had been worrying her ever since the match had ended.

She had never seen her cousin so angry before, and Tamaki knew that Akashi had a good reason for doing so. After the incident back in their second year of middle school, Tamaki's left wrist had always been a little weak, and she can sprain or twist it easily, thanks to the weakened nerves and muscles.

Hence why the doctor at that time had made her wear a brace for nearly a full year at least, and had her on nitric oxide injections periodically. But even so, that treatment isn't permanent, and Tamaki had long given up on having her hand healed. And then nearly five months ago, Akashi had told her that he had found a doctor that _can_ heal her hand. Unfortunately however, he is based all the way in Kyoto, and the treatment is a long term one. And let's not mention the fact that it is the middle of the basketball season then.

Tamaki flexed the fingers on her left hand, with her left wrist being covered by a thick white bandage – courtesy of her cousin. Her fingers twitched slightly, but even so, it feels almost…stiff in a way. It feels almost like the time two years ago when she is relearning how to reuse her wrist muscles. Clearly, she must have overused her already injured hand, and had made her condition even worse. And now, Tamaki is paying the price for it.

"Does it hurt?" Aomine asked with concern, his eyes fixated on the white bandage around Tamaki's wrist. The Generation of Miracles, along with the Seirin team have both freaked earlier when Tamaki had emerged from the infirmary with a thick white bandage around her left wrist. Kise was nearly hysterical, and it took Tamaki about twenty minutes to calm both sets of worriers down.

Tamaki was silent, even as she covered her bandaged wrist with her right hand. She looked over Momoi's shoulder to check on her team, and was relieved to see that they didn't seem to have noticed the rather…heavy atmosphere currently circulating around the Generation of Miracles' table.

Kagami was laughing, a cup of orange juice in his hand that is currently getting splattered on just about everyone within vicinity, especially with the way that the redhead is waving the cup around. He had one arm around Furihata's shoulders, and had a look of absolute joy on his face. And of course. After all, he had achieved his dream to be the Number One in Japan. Tamaki had already helped Seirin to accomplish their dream. She had fulfilled her promise to them.

Now… It's time for her to fulfil her promise to her cousin. And Tamaki is never one to go back on her word. She always fulfils what she promises.

"I'll manage," said Tamaki at last. "But it looks like I definitely can't put off treatment on it any longer." She met the eyes of her former teammates. "I'm going to have to head to Kyoto soon."

Momoi sighed. "But seriously, what the hell are you thinking earlier?" she scolded. "You know what will happen if you overuse that hand of yours! Do you seriously want to cripple that hand of yours further?"

"Sei had already given me the lecture. So save it." Tamaki said tiredly.

Momoi huffed, and Kise chuckled. "But where is Akashi-cchi?" he wondered. "None of us had seen him since the match had ended. Rakuzan, along with all the other schools from the different districts that have came to Tokyo to participate in the Winter Cup are only due to return tomorrow. Where could he have gone?"

As Akashi's house is directly above the Rising Sun restaurant, he would have to come back here if he wants to go back to his own house to sleep, if he isn't in the hotel that his team had been staying in for the duration of the Winter Cup.

"Probably sulking somewhere again." Aomine grunted. "It is the first time that he had lost after all. Well, welcome to our world, Akashi."

Murasakibara continued munching on his snacks. "If Aka-chin heard you say that, you'll die, Mine-chin," he told Aomine who grunted.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she got up. "I think I know where Sei is," she said. "I'll go and find him. I'll be back in an hour or two. And besides…" She gestured towards the loud party currently going on around them. "I think that this is going to go on for quite some time…"

Midorima sighed to himself. "Bunch of idiots," he grumbled.

* * *

Tamaki headed straight towards the street basketball court not too far away from the Rising Sun restaurant after leaving the eatery.

It is currently night, and the only lights visible in the streets are the street lamps, and the occasional headlights from some passing vehicle in the road. The teal haired girl immediately spotted the familiar shade of red hair that only her cousin possesses.

The street basketball court near the restaurant had been a place that both Akashi and Tamaki have grown up playing basketball in since they were small children. It is a place that both of them held close to their hearts, and it only stands to figure that Akashi will be here.

Said redhead is currently lying back on his back in the middle of the street basketball court, his right arm folded beneath his head. He is still dressed in his Rakuzan basketball team jacket that is currently left unzipped, his bag lying on the ground next to him, a basketball next to his bag. The usually proud look in Akashi Seijuro's eyes was nearly non-existent now.

Tamaki sighed to herself. Well, this is the first time that her cousin had lost in anything, especially when it comes to basketball – a sport that he had excelled in ever since they're kids. When Hanamiya had injured her so badly during her second year of middle school, Akashi had sworn that the Generation of Miracles would never lose another game as long as he's still alive.

Tamaki knew that that is Akashi's way of protecting her.

His father who had walked out on him and his mother when they were in second year had a weird way of showing his 'fatherly love' to Akashi Seijuro. Akashi was raised with a manner of thinking that no matter what, he must never lose. If he ever participates in any competition, either return with the gold medal, or don't win anything at all.

Unfortunately, that mindset had stayed with Akashi until now. Tamaki knew her cousin well, and knew that it is probably Akashi's way of protecting her and his mother. It is the only way that he knew how after all. And Teiko's mindset of 'victory is everything' didn't help any matters. During the Seirin versus Rakuzan match, Akashi had been so desperate because in his mind, if he loses, he won't be able to protect Tamaki anymore.

Tamaki let out a huff. It should be time for her cousin to realise that she doesn't need protecting anymore. She knew that Akashi loves her like a little sister, and is over protective of her in his own 'big brother' way, and in time to come, she will need his guidance and help. But the redhead should learn too that it is about time for him to let her grow at her own pace.

"Exactly how long are you going to continue sulking?" Tamaki called out even as she walked towards her cousin. Said redhead showed no sign that he had even heard her. The teal haired girl then sat down next to Akashi. "Everyone's in the restaurant. Even the old team. Why don't you come with us? It'll just be like old times." She sighed. "Losing isn't the end of the world, you know? Everyone loses sometimes. Even I do."

"I need to think," said Akashi slowly, sitting up. "But…I lost." He turned to face Tamaki. "You won. You're the winner. I…can't protect you anymore." His voice shook.

Tamaki sighed. She knew that it had something to do with this. Not for the first time, she cursed Akashi's father for raising him in this manner. She had never liked the man, even when she was a child. Her cousin had to be careful how he acts and talks in front of his father, as the slightest mistake could cause him to be punished severely.

Her own father didn't like how his sister was being severely suppressed by her own husband, and finally, one day, Kuroko Takeshi finally lost it. He knew that it is his sister's dream to run a shop of her own, and he had bought her one as a birthday gift for his sister. Akashi's father didn't like it, and the two men almost came to blows. But in the end, Akashi's mother was allowed to run her restaurant, much to her delight, and those few business hours each day was enough to cheer her up, and make her smile once more, much to Takeshi's relief.

Akashi and Tamaki who were both small children at that time often played at the Rising Sun restaurant, and thus, they ended up picking up street basketball at the age of five at the nearby basketball court.

That had been how they actually picked up basketball – by watching older kids play.

"I have completely no idea how you got that idea of 'as long as I continue winning, I can protect them', but whatever it is, drop it," said Tamaki. "And listen to me." She grasped her cousin's hands gently. "I know how…your father had raised you with that 'winning is everything' mindset, and Teiko's motto didn't help matters. It is nice to win, but it shouldn't be your number one priority. That shouldn't be how you live your life. And I don't need you to protect me anymore. I will still need your guidance and help. You're my cousin after all. But I don't need you to protect me anymore. That's all, it's all right." Akashi said nothing. "And in the first place, didn't we play basketball because it's fun? Because it's our way of escaping? Where did the enjoyment of just playing that game go for you? Is it…not fun to you anymore?"

Akashi was silent for several moments. "Come to think of it, it is here where we first started playing basketball," he said at last, getting to his feet slowly, and picking up the ball at his feet. "We started playing with just a plastic ball, and just applying what the older kids taught us, and what we saw on television." He then smiled. A real smile this time. One that Tamaki hadn't seen ever since they're kids. "Tama, let's go one-on-one. One ball." Akashi suggested, tossing the ball to her. "It's been awhile since we've last played against each other."

Tamaki smiled and nodded. "This time, I won't lose to you," she declared. Ever since they're kids, every single time when they'd played one-on-one, she'd always lost to her cousin.

Akashi smiled. "You're on."

Their one ball game took about twenty minutes, as like what Seirin and Rakuzan have both found out during their match several hours prior, both cousins are easily matched in terms of speed. And because they knew each other so well, they could almost read each other's moves. But still, Tamaki managed to score one against her cousin.

"One ball, huh?" Akashi panted, sweat dripping from his brow as he lay on his back on the basketball court. "You win." He added, turning slightly on his side to face Tamaki who is lying down on her back next to him, breathing heavily. He sighed. "Maybe I've always known it ever since we left Teiko. I knew that you no longer need me. And I'm afraid. You and Mom are all that I have left, especially after Uncle Takeshi and Aunt Yuzuki died, and that no-good father of mine left us." Akashi raised a hand partially so that it is covering his view of the night sky. "And after second year, I swore to protect you. I swore not to let anything hurt you. But maybe I've always known that you no longer need my protection after Teiko. I don't want anything to change. That's why I wanted you to come with me to Rakuzan, or at the very least, attend the school that one of the others are attending. And maybe someday, we can play in the same court again."

"We can always meet up, Sei." Tamaki told him. "After all, Kyoto is just a train ride away. And we're cousins. We're bound by blood. We're family. I still need you. I just don't need you to protect me anymore. Not like how you used to."

Akashi laughed. "I guess so," he mused. "I want to be able to walk you down the aisle with Daiki one day." He teased, and Tamaki blushed. "I want to see you happy. I want to see Mom smile that smile of hers again. There are still many things I want to do." He sighed. "And I wonder when is it that basketball is no longer fun for me?" He mused. Akashi sighed loudly. "But it's over. You brought us out of our dream." He told Tamaki. "It's kind of ironic. We swore to protect you in second year. But in the end, it is you who is protecting us. You brought us out of our dream. This time, it's your victory, Tama." He raised a fist, and Tamaki tapped her own against his. "And as promised, I'll leave you alone for now. But I still stand to what I'd said before: if Seirin ever hurts you, I'll take you away immediately. With or without permission."

Tamaki sighed. "There you go again," she said. "But… I've fulfilled my promise to them. Now it's time for me to fulfil my promise to you." She looked at her cousin. "I know that I said that I'll go for the treatment after the basketball season is over. There is still the Nationals, but…" She glanced at her bandaged left wrist. "I can't put the treatment off any longer."

Akashi sighed and nodded. "It got worse, didn't it?" he stated. "I'll contact the doctor that Kotaro had introduced me to once I'd returned to Kyoto. It shouldn't take more than a week at most. The treatment will take four months at least. But… You'll be able to use your left hand again. You can play basketball again."

Tamaki managed a small smile. "Yeah."

**XXXXXX**

"I'm beat… But we won!" Koganei cheered as the Seirin team walked out of the restaurant at fifteen minutes to midnight. The other teams have already left about an hour or so ago, since they have curfews by their coaches, and needs to be back at the hotel at a designated time.

"It's not over yet." Riko told the team, a dark smirk on her face that promised pain. Lots and lots of it. "Our next target is the Nationals. I will work you boys to death!"

She received groans from her team at that, and Tamaki said nothing. She hadn't told her team that she will be going to Kyoto for treatment, since they're already concerned enough with Kiyoshi's knee. But she knew that she would have to tell them soon, since she might have to leave for Kyoto in a week or so.

"Let's go home." Hyuuga sighed, stretching to get the kinks and knots out of his body. "If we rush, we might make it to the train station in time to catch the last train. Otherwise, all of us will be spending the night at Kagami's house."

"Hell no!" Kagami snapped immediately. He hadn't forgotten what had happened the last time when his team had gone over to his place.

"Well, we should leave now." Izuki stated with a smile. "Kagami, be sure to walk Tamaki back."

There had been some unspoken rule amongst the basketball team that there must always be someone walking the two girls in their team back home after late training. Their coach because her father might skin them alive if something happens to her. Tamaki because she's the smallest out of the entire team, and also the weakest in terms of stamina. And after the team had found out about her injury, their mama bear attitudes only grew worse.

"Yeah." Kagami nodded. It had always either been him or Izuki who walked the sole female player in their team back home.

"Well, we'll leave now. Bye!"

"See you!"

"Good work today!"

Kagami sighed and looked down at the smaller girl next to him who looked dead on her feet. "Shall we go? I'm tired too. I want a hot shower," he whined, even as the two started taking the familiar route back to Tamaki's house.

"With how you were jumping around earlier, I'm not surprised that you're tired, especially after we'd just finished a high paced match with Rakuzan." Tamaki couldn't resist taking a dig at her teammate. "I thought that you're supposed to be a tiger, not a monkey who didn't know when to stop."

"What did you say?" Kagami said in annoyance. There was silence for a few moments before he smiled. "Seriously, I have to thank you." Tamaki raised a brow in curiosity. "For sticking by me for all these months." He explained. "If it weren't for you supporting me and the team, we wouldn't have made it this far. Now we're really Number One in Japan." He grinned. "We achieved our dream. Now our next target is the Nationals. I'm counting on you, partner!" He raised a fist, and Tamaki smiled a small smile as she bumped fists with him.

The teal haired girl fidgeted with the hem of her jacket for several moments before she mustered up the courage. "Kagami-kun, I got something to tell you," she said at last, and Kagami looked at her in curiosity. "I—"

"Taiga?" said a gentle voice, and both teens turned in surprise only to see Himuro Tatsuya walking out from the nearby convenience store with a disposal bag in hand. The Yosen second year was currently dressed in a black coat with a white scarf around his neck, and he looked surprised to see Kagami.

"Tatsuya?" Kagami spluttered. After all, he hadn't seen his 'brother' ever since the Seirin versus Yosen match, and he never managed to have the talk that he had meant to have with him. The second year wasn't present at the celebration party earlier either, since he is having some 'bonding time' with Alex. "What's with that bag? Midnight snack?"

Tatsuya sighed. "Something like that," he said, holding up the bag. "Atsushi suddenly wanted some snacks in the middle of the night. And knowing that big baby, he is bound to wander around to find a shop that is still opened, and get himself lost. Thus, I headed out to find a shop instead."

"I…see…" Kagami almost sweat dropped. "I still say that you pamper him too much, Tatsuya." He complained. "He'll get cavities one day for sure with the number of sweets that he eats on a daily basis."

"I remind him to brush his teeth three times a day." Tatsuya replied.

"What are you, his mother?" Kagami sweat dropped.

"But more importantly, is this a good time?" Tatsuya asked. "I've been meaning to have a good talk with you, but we never could find the time. Since we were interrupted by Haizaki the last time. I didn't want to disturb the celebration party earlier either, and I have to head back to Akita tomorrow."

"Well, I'm free right now, but…" Kagami trailed off, looking at Tamaki. Tatsuya looked surprised as he noticed Tamaki's presence for the first time. "I kind of promised our seniors to walk her home. It is getting late, and…"

"I'll be fine. My house is just around the corner." Tamaki interrupted. "Both of you have a good talk. Himuro-san is going back tomorrow after all, and who knows just when is it when you both will be able to meet up again. The Nationals are around the corner after all."

"Is it really all right? It's getting late." Kagami said hesitantly.

"I'll be fine," said Tamaki, patting Kagami on the arm. "You both go and have a good talk with each other."

"Okay…" Kagami still didn't look too happy about it, but he did want to talk to Tatsuya badly. And he never had a chance to do that after the bastard Haizaki had set on Alex and Tatsuya the way that he did. If Kise hadn't came by then, who knows what that bastard might have done? "Send me a message or something once you're home. The coach will kill me if something should happen to you on your way home."

"I swear, you all are such worriers. And here I thought that the Generation of Miracles are bad." Tamaki muttered. She then waved at Kagami. "Go and have a good talk with each other." She then bowed politely to Tatsuya who smiled gently at her. "See you on Monday, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah." Kagami nodded before Tamaki walked down the street, leaving the two boys behind on the sidewalk.

It is near midnight, and the streets are deadly silent. Tamaki shivered as a strong wind blew past her. It is winter after all. And the nights are unusually cold. Tamaki had been leaving the heater on in her house for several nights in a row now. Aoi, the puppy that Aomine had named because of the dog's resemblance to her, had been cuddling up to her in her bed instead of sleeping in his basket recently. Tamaki didn't mind as the puppy makes the perfect hot water bottle.

"It's cold…" Tamaki blew on her hands to warm herself up, and she tightened the scarf around her neck as a particular chilling wind blew past her.

"Well, what a surprise," said a familiar nasal voice that Tamaki would prefer not to hear ever again. The teal haired girl turned only to see a familiar gray haired teen standing in front of her, dressed in a plain white shirt and a black jacket, with a gray scarf around his neck. "It's been awhile, Tamaki." Haizaki Shogo grinned at her, licking his lips in a very snake-like manner. "Fancy seeing you here."

Tamaki narrowed her eyes, taking a miniscule step backwards. She had never been comfortable with Haizaki, even back during their Teiko days. The fact that he leered at her a little too much might have something to do with it though. Hence why Tamaki had often made it a point to stick herself with one of the others, usually Aomine or Akashi.

"Haizaki…"

Uh oh. This is bad. This is _really_ bad.

No one in the Generation of Miracles had seen Haizaki ever since his forced expulsion from the Teiko's basketball club until this year when the Winter Cup had started up. And then again, it is only Kise and Aomine who have both seen him. And honestly, given what Haizaki had tried to pull in second year, Tamaki is surprised that Akashi hadn't tried to stab him with his scissors.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked warily, shifting another step backwards. She still hadn't forgotten what Haizaki had tried to pull with her back in second year.

"Just thought that we should have a good chat. Just a good old talk among old teammates." Haizaki grinned at her – a grin that sent warning alarms ringing through Tamaki's head immediately.

"Sorry. I don't have time. I'm going home now." Tamaki said quickly, and tried to walk past him.

A hand closed itself around her right wrist immediately, and with a sharp tug, Tamaki let out a small cry of pain when her back hit the wall. The teal haired girl stiffened when she saw Haizaki looming over her, almost barricading her in with his body. If there is one disadvantage that Tamaki had whilst playing in a team full of boys, it is that nearly every player is always nearly an entire foot taller than her. And being boys, they are much stronger than her when it comes to physical strength as well.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked warily. She had a bad feeling about this…

Haizaki's leery grin only widened as he leaned down towards her, and Tamaki could almost smell the tobacco smoke and alcohol on his breath – a smell that almost caused her to puke. The taller male undid the scarf around his neck partially, and Tamaki's eyes widened slightly in fear.

"You're a girl, and I'm a guy." Haizaki grinned at her. "What do you think I want?" Tamaki freeze. "Back then, it is Daiki who had stopped me. Now… There is no one around to hear you scream. You shouldn't have walked back home on your own."

Tamaki tried to push Haizaki back, but the taller male simply refused to budge. "You know that if you so much as get near me, Sei won't just let this go. And neither would the others," she told him. "And you know as well as I do that Sei isn't one to joke. He will kill you for sure."

"I don't give a damn about what they want." Haizaki hissed angrily. "And besides, no one can stop me this time. After all… Other people's things are especially delicious." His grin grew maniac.

Tamaki's eyes quickly glanced around, searching for an escape route, and she soon spotted a twenty four hour fast food outlet just around the corner. If she could just get in there… The teal haired girl quickly lashed out with her foot, catching Haizaki in an area where no man would like to be kicked in, and he immediately doubled over with pain.

Tamaki immediately took the chance to run, but apparently, she wasn't fast enough, as Haizaki immediately grabbed her by her left wrist tightly, thus causing Tamaki to wince in pain. She was immediately slammed against the wall _hard,_ with the back of her head impacting against the wall, thus causing her to see several stars, and darkness started to surround her.

"You're not getting away from me." Haizaki hissed, grasping Tamaki by her chin even as a trickle of blood flowed from her head. "You're important to Daiki and even Seijuro. I'd love to see the looks on their faces when I take what's theirs…"

His grin grew maniac.

'…_Daiki…'_

**XXXXXX**

"Great, I missed the last train…" Wakamatsu grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew that I shouldn't have stopped at that convenience store." He turned towards his tired looking pink haired manager who is almost dragging her feet next to him. "Sorry, Momoi."

The new Touou captain and Momoi have been asked by their coach to head to the hotel where Rakuzan had been staying to schedule a practice match with their coach to be held sometime during the break before the Nationals. Unfortunately however, they seemed to have stayed a little too late, and had ended up missing the last train.

"Why are boys so troublesome?" Momoi grumbled. "The last train had just left. Looks like we have to stay overnight here."

"Do you know anyone who lives here? I don't have enough money for a hotel, unfortunately." Wakamatsu grumbled.

"Yes, I do. But Midorin and Ki-chan both lived a little too far away, and I'm not walking all the way to their houses. Tamaki-chan's house can't hold us both. In that case, there's only Yuki-san left. I hope that she won't mind though…" Momoi bit on her lower lip as she led the way towards the Rising Sun restaurant.

The night was silent, and even before both of them have even walked more than ten paces, they heard some strange sounds travelling through the night. Wakamatsu frowned. "Is someone fighting?" he wondered.

Momoi looked worried. "We should go and take a look," she said, before quickening her pace. The Touou captain looked grumpy, but followed her all the same. And as the two rounded around a corner, both their eyes widened at the sight that they saw.

Wakamatsu was the first one to snap.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing?" The short tempered blonde teen snarled as he grabbed the back of Haizaki's jacket and threw him off the small girl that he was currently pinning onto the ground.

Momoi was currently in a state of panic, hovering near Tamaki, calling her name over and over. The teal haired girl was currently unconscious, with a pool of blood currently pooling around her head, with her teal hair drenched in her own blood. A trickle of blood was also trailing from the edges of her lips, and the scarf around her neck was left undone, as is the coat that she is wearing. Her left hand was also twisted at an odd angle, and just the sight of it made Momoi furious.

It is like two years ago all over again, and the pink haired girl ignored the fact that Wakamatsu is practically choking Haizaki behind her.

"Tamaki-chan! Tamaki-chan!" Momoi cried, panic slowly settling into her. She turned her attention back towards Wakamatsu who looked absolutely furious. "Sempai! Help me out here! Let him go for now! We'll get him later!"

Haizaki immediately took his chance to run. Wakamatsu looked half inclined to run after the violent player, but thought better of it, and immediately ran to Momoi's side. His eyes widened when he recognised the teal haired girl. "Isn't she…?"

Momoi nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Help me out here! We're taking her to the hospital! I'm calling Dai-chan and the others! If we wait for an ambulance, it's going to be too late!" She panicked, looking at the amount of blood pooling around her best friend.

"Calm down, Momoi!" Wakamatsu ordered, taking the teal haired girl into his arms carefully. "Come on!"

Momoi wiped at the tears pooling around her eyes with the back of her hand as she took off after Wakamatsu, with just one thought in her mind.

How is Aomine going to react once he learned about this? And better yet, whatever is Akashi going to say?

* * *

_A/N: As promised, here's the rewritten chapter. I decided against writing a rape scene, as I'm not overly comfortable with writing rape, and thus, I changed it to assault instead. I was originally hesitant about having Haizaki hurting Tamaki, but I remembered that he had no problems with hurting Alex even when he looked at her in a sexual manner, and so…_

_Anyway, how is this for a rewritten chapter? And I always did like Wakamatsu, and I have half a mind one day to write a one shot pairing for Tamaki with him one of these days. I didn't change much of Akashi's past in this chapter, as I think that it fits with what we knew about him._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. One For All

_Kagami's fault:_ Well, I guess _technically,_ it _is_ his fault, since he is the one who let Tamaki walk home alone, even though Izuki and the others specifically told him to walk her home. I don't really like to bash characters in my stories, but I think Kagami need a rude wake up call here too. And I seriously doubt that the Generation of Miracles will just leave Kagami alone either. You know how they are – as long as you're with Tamaki, if something happens to her on your watch, then it's your fault.

_Haizaki:_ I'm still brainstorming about his punishment. He isn't the type to care about the law or consequences behind his actions, like what was shown in the manga when he assaulted Alex and Tatsuya. Hence, I'll appreciate some suggestions for this. Chance for you to do whatever you want to Haizaki!

_Tamaki's assault:_ Yes, it is only assault, and _no,_ he _didn't_ rape her! He was _about_ to, but then Wakamatsu and Momoi walked by before he could actually get to it.

**Pairings: **Aomine/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: One For All**

They almost didn't make it in time to the hospital.

And with the amount of blood that Kuroko Tamaki had lost, Wakamatsu isn't too surprised. As it is, he is thankful for his daily basketball training at school, since they actually managed to get to the hospital in time before the teal haired girl can actually die of blood loss.

The blonde was actually surprised that Momoi can actually keep up with him, as she is no athlete. And then again, she had been the manager for the Generation of Miracles for three years when that legendary team is still in middle school, and is bound to be no ordinary manager herself. Wakamatsu himself had stood witness to it.

The nurse on night duty at the receptionist desk had looked up when both teenagers have dashed into the hospital, and upon seeing a blood soaked Wakamatsu who had Tamaki's blood staining his arms and clothes, had immediately called for two doctors on duty at the Accident and Emergency department. As it is the middle of the night, the doctors came extremely quickly with another three nurses. They have immediately hoisted Tamaki onto a gurney and had rushed the unconscious teen into the Emergency room.

Following that, Momoi had made several frantic calls that Wakamatsu is sure must be to the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

That legendary team had some kind of…weird relationship with each other. Even Aomine, however arrogant that he had been before Touou's first loss that season had screwed his head back on properly, seemed to hold a lingering affection for his old team that Wakamatsu had never seen before.

Right now, the blonde Center is wondering what to do in order to calm a crying girl down, as the pink haired manager hadn't stopped crying once ever since the doctors have finished their emergency surgery, and had placed the teal haired girl in a private hospital room.

Momoi rubbed at her eyes before turning towards Wakamatsu. "Sempai, I appreciate your help here today, but I think it best if you leave before the others get here." Wakamatsu knew that the 'others' refers to the rest of the Generation of Miracles. "Trust me." Momoi interrupted before Wakamatsu could argue. "You don't want to be here once they find out what had happened."

It is the tone that Momoi uses which caused Wakamatsu to close his mouth. Muttering something beneath his breath, he then turned to shuffle off, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I'll be in the hospital's canteen," he told the manager. With the last train long gone, it isn't like he could head home anyway, and he had no money for a taxi or even a hotel.

Momoi bowed her head in thanks before she turned and entered the room where Tamaki was in. The teal haired girl was connected to an IV, with a drip hanging above her. The doctor that was tending to Tamaki was still in the room, scribbling something in the clipboard.

"H-How is Tamaki-chan, Doctor?" Momoi asked, her voice quivering as she remembered what had just happened a few short hours ago. She shivered. What if Wakamatsu and her have already left for their homes? What will happen if no one had discovered Tamaki until it's too late? The pink haired girl could almost imagine Akashi's reaction if so.

"She's out of danger now." The doctor informed Momoi, and the pink haired girl sighed in relief. "Three broken ribs, a head concussion, signs of attempted strangulation, and…" The doctor frowned as he surveyed his clipboard once more before turning back towards Momoi. "Did she hurt her left hand in the past? A sports injury perhaps?"

Momoi's breath hitched at this question, and her heart quickened its pace. "Y-Yes." Her voice quivered, even as she held onto Tamaki's bandaged left hand with trembling hands. Please do not tell her… "It was about two years ago. It hasn't healed properly since. Tamaki-chan was supposed to go to Kyoto in another two weeks or so for rehabilitation and therapy for her hand."

The doctor sighed. "I will have to re-examine her once she wakes up, alongside some extra tests and X-rays to be sure, but…" He trailed off, glancing at Momoi. "Please be prepared for the worst in this case."

"The worst?" Momoi dared to ask. Please no…

The doctor sighed. "That… She might never be able to use her left hand again. And she's an athlete, isn't she? That's such a pity…" Momoi's world came crashing down on her at that, and her breath hitched. "We will have to keep her under close observation for a few days. Do you have the number of her family?"

"T-Tamaki-chan's parents are dead." Momoi whimpered. What is she going to tell Tamaki once she wakes up? What is she going to tell Aomine, or even worse, Akashi? She'll be surprised if Haizaki's dead body don't turn up in some abandoned alley at this rate. "Her guardian is listed as her aunt. I've already telephoned her cousin – he's on his way." She turned towards the doctor. "If it's about the hospital bills and medicine, I'll pay for it. My parents wouldn't mind."

And it is true.

Because of Tamaki's close friendship to both Aomine and Momoi during their three years of middle school, the teal haired girl was acquainted with both Momoi and Aomine's parents, and both sets of parents adored her. Momoi's parents were the directors of a famous talent agency that had groomed several famous models and actors, and the Momoi family is extremely well off.

The pink haired girl is sure that her parents wouldn't mind paying Tamaki's hospital bills, since they were very fond of the teal haired girl, and even treated her as their own. In fact, they would have insisted on paying for Tamaki's hospital bills during her second year of middle school when Hanamiya had injured her if it wasn't for the fact that Akashi got to it first.

The doctor nodded. "Very well. I'll leave for now. If anything changes in her condition, please alert a nurse or inform me." He then bowed politely to Momoi before leaving the room, closing the door behind him with a light click.

Momoi dropped herself down onto the visitor chair beside Tamaki's bed, sobbing into her hands. Why must this happen? Why Tamaki? What did she ever do to anyone to deserve this happening to her? She had just been talking to her best friend just a few hours earlier, and Tamaki had been so happy too.

Not everyone could read the teal haired girl's emotions, since she doesn't tend to wear her emotions on her sleeve, but the Generation of Miracles could. And since they've been teammates for nearly three years, it isn't too surprising.

And her left hand…

Momoi felt tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered what the doctor had told her.

"_She might never be able to use her left hand again."_

The pink haired girl ran her fingers through Tamaki's teal hair gingerly, careful to avoid the bandage around her forehead.

The teal haired girl is practically covered with bandages. There are bandages around her forehead as well as her neck, and even one around her lower right arm, and a thick one bound around her wrist. There was even a gauze on her left cheek. An IV tube ran from her left wrist to the drip hanging somewhere above the bed. A breathing mask was also fixed on her face, helping her to breath, with the steady beeping sounds of a machine in the room beeping in tune together with Tamaki's breathing.

Momoi wept, dropping her head onto the bedside. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-chan. I'm sorry… I couldn't get there in time…" She whispered.

Why is it that no one can ever get there in time whenever Tamaki is in trouble? First the time with Hanamiya. And even though all of them were _right there on the court with her,_ they weren't able to prevent it from happening. And now…

If Momoi and Wakamatsu haven't missed the last train back to their district, and thus, were forced to make their way towards Rising Sun to ask Yuki-san if she can put them up for the night, would no one have discovered Tamaki until it's too late? Until the next morning? Or when she had bled herself to _death? _Why did no one in Seirin make sure to walk her back to her house? It might be Tokyo, but the streets are still dangerous at night!

Momoi dread to think about what the reactions of the other members of the Generation of Miracles would be once they'd arrived and learned what had happened. Aomine especially. The tanned guy was ready to rip Hanamiya apart two years ago when they found out that he had basically crippled Tamaki's left hand. And let's not talk about Akashi.

The redhead had been extremely overprotective over his only cousin during second year after Tamaki's parents have passed away, and after the Winter Cup incident, it had only grown worse.

"I'm so sorry, Tamaki-chan." Momoi whispered. "We'll get him back for this." She rubbed soothing circles on the back of Tamaki's left hand with her thumb. "I'll make sure that your hand can be treated." Her lip trembled. "I'll make sure of it."

There was a sharp knock on the door just then, and Momoi turned around partially in her seat.

They're here.

**XXXXXX**

Wakamatsu was bored out of his mind as he lounged about in the lounge area of the hospital, nursing a cup of coffee in his hand that he'd gotten from the nearby vending machine. He only had a few yen coins in his wallet to spare that aren't even enough for a proper snack, let alone a meal, and thus, he have to make do with a hot drink from the vending machine.

The blonde Center is wondering if Momoi is done with her explanations yet, and if it is safe for him to return to where she is. He is concerned about the teal haired girl definitely, but he doesn't really know her beyond the two matches that Touou had with Seirin, and the fact that she is Aomine's girlfriend.

But still, the blonde is still furious with that Haizaki guy for doing what he did. He wonders for a moment what the Generation of Miracles would do…

Sighing, Wakamatsu got up from the couch, downing the last few drops of his coffee and throwing the empty foam cup into the nearby trashcan. He then made his way back towards the hospital room where he'd left Momoi.

Even before he could open the door, muffled shouting from inside the room stopped Wakamatsu in his tracks.

"_Let go of me! I'll fucking __**kill**__ that bastard!"_ An angry voice roared. A voice that Wakamatsu is sure belonged to Aomine.

"_What good will it do to you if you killed him anyway?"_ Another voice that Wakamatsu is sure belongs to Midorima Shintaro of Shutoku scolded Aomine.

Wakamatsu opened the door just then only to be greeted by the sight of Kise Ryota and Murasakibara Atsushi restraining Aomine who is fighting tooth and nail to get to the door, the latter who has a furious expression on his face. Akashi Seijuro was sitting by the teal haired girl's bedside, ignoring everything around him. Midorima Shintaro had one hand on Aomine's arm whilst Momoi was trying to knock some sense literally into the head of her childhood friend.

All in all, it was chaos, and Wakamatsu is surprised that the doctor or nurse hadn't came here yet to check out the ruckus, seeing as how it is currently well past midnight.

The six freshmen currently inside the room looked surprised upon seeing him, even Akashi whose eyes just widened a slight fraction before going back to its usual impassive expression. Even Aomine looked surprised upon seeing him.

"Aren't you Aominecchi and Satsucchi's sempai?" Kise Ryota was the first one to break the awkward silence. It took Wakamatsu several moments before he connected 'Aominecchi' and 'Satsucchi' with 'Aomine' and 'Momoi', and sighed. Couldn't he just use their proper names?

"I am," said Wakamatsu briskly, glancing at Aomine warily.

He already had first hand experience of Aomine's short temper earlier in the year when he had literally slammed one of their reserve players against a locker just because said player couldn't keep his mouth shut regarding Kuroko Tamaki. If the tanned teen will threaten a fellow team player because said player is insulting his girlfriend, what would he do once someone had hurt her?

"He helped me to take Tamaki-chan to the hospital, Dai-chan!" Momoi said quickly. "We found her near Rising Sun, where Haizaki is…" She trailed off, and angry looks appeared on the faces of every single person present.

_Snip. Snip._

The slow closing and opening of a pair of scissors caught everyone's attention just then, and as one, they turned towards the only person who _might_ be carrying a pair of scissors on their person. Akashi Seijuro looked _furious,_ and the Generation of Miracles all looked as if they wished to be anywhere but in the same room as their furious former captain.

"Looks like I'm making _minced meat_ out of someone tonight." Akashi growled menacingly.

Midorima almost groaned. "Akashi, not you too!" he groaned. "Can we all just calm down and think things through for a minute? While I'm as angry as everyone, resorting to violence is not the way to go about things here! What would Tamaki say?" It is like the teal haired girl's name is the magic word, as Aomine calmed down all of a sudden, and Akashi's face lost the menacing look that made him look like some kind of devil.

"Midorin is right." Momoi looked at Akashi pleadingly before looking at Aomine. "Besides, killing him just like that is too easy, isn't it?" Wakamatsu almost sweat dropped upon seeing the evil look on Momoi's face. Hell hath no fury a woman's scorn indeed… "And you boys are _experts_ at doing something illegal, yet still being legal in the eyes of the law. Remember second year? And remember first year?"

The evil looks that appeared on the faces of the Generation of Miracles suddenly made Wakamatsu fear for his life. The blonde Center turned and grasped the door handle of the hospital room, mumbling, "Call me in once you're done, Momoi. I'll be in the lounge area." And he then made his escape.

"So Haizaki hurt Tamaki again." Aomine growled menacingly, sounding rather like Aoi, Tamaki's cute little puppy when he is in one of his bad moods. "I thought that I'd made that rather clear back in second year after I broke his face that if he so much as gets within ten feet of Tamaki again, I'll do something worse."

"Yes, you broke his nose…alongside your hand." Momoi said tiredly.

She remembered how annoyed their coach at Teiko had been at that time, seeing as how it was the start of the Inter High tournament, and two of their regulars were unable to play – one because of expulsion, and the other because of an injured hand. The reason why Kise's promotion to be a first string regular went so well then was partly because of the fact that they were down one man.

"Is her left hand…all right?" Akashi asked suddenly, taking his cousin's bandaged hand into his own once he's assured that she isn't in any life threatening danger. Miraculously, Tamaki hadn't woken up at all despite the ruckus that her former teammates are making in her hospital room. The tranquilisers that the doctor had given her must still be in effect.

Momoi looked upset at this, and looked ready to burst into tears. "T-The doctor said that T-T-Tamaki-chan might never be able to use her left hand again!" she wailed. "And she is going to Kyoto for treatment too! Why must this happen at a time like this?" She wept.

The eyes of the Generation of Miracles widened in shock at this.

"What do you mean, Momoi?" Midorima demanded. "Explain more!"

"Did Haizaki mangle her left wrist?" Aomine looked ready to spit fire like an angry dragon. "Despite _knowing_ that her left hand had already been injured _once?"_

Murasakibara glanced at Akashi who had been unusually silent. "What are you going to do, Aka-chin?" he asked.

The Generation of Miracles quietened down immediately as they turned towards their leader.

Akashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "…I have no idea why those idiots in Seirin think it wise to allow Tama to walk home alone at _midnight,_ but whatever the reason is, there is no denying the fact that half of the fault lies with them." He cleared his throat. "I'm withdrawing Tama from Seirin, and taking her to Kyoto with me for the rehabilitation and therapy that I've told her about. I don't care what Tama says; I'm taking her out of Seirin. I will have to contact the therapist that Kotaro had told me about regarding the recent events, but…" He trailed off. "Anyway, I'll have Tama take her year end examinations early, and I'll then withdraw her out of Seirin. It's so near the end of the year anyway."

Momoi exchanged looks with the other members of the Generation of Miracles. She had anticipated as much that Akashi would want to take Tamaki away from Seirin, especially after Haizaki had hurt her this badly. While she would like to say that Seirin has nothing to do with Haizaki hurting her best friend, the fact that they allowed her to walk home alone without an escort gives Haizaki a chance to hurt Tamaki. A chance that he had been waiting for ever since second year.

"What about the next school year?" Midorima asked. "Tamaki can't afford to attend Rakuzan with you, and you know it. The school fees are too expensive. You can only afford it because you're on a scholarship. And you know that Tamaki won't allow you to pay for her school fees. Not even if it's half of it."

Tamaki had a stubborn and independent streak in her that simply refuses to let anyone pay for anything that she uses. That also applies to food, her school fees, and even things like her milkshakes or even ice creams.

"I'll let Tama decide. But I'm not letting her go back to Seirin, and despite what Tama may say about this, I know that she will agree with me on this one." Akashi sighed. "I can't put her treatment off any longer. I'm taking her to Kyoto with me next week at the earliest, and I'm then booking her into the therapist centre. I'm going to be there with her for every step of the way. I promised her that I would not let anyone hurt her again, and look what had happened!" The Generation of Miracles flinched at Akashi's angry voice. "I'll make Haizaki _pay_ for what he did! He's not getting away with it." He hissed.

"I'm coming to Kyoto too!" Aomine said suddenly. "I'll take my exams early or something. Satsuki can help me with the notes. I-I can't leave Tamaki alone… No." He shook his head. "I _don't want_ to leave her alone."

"For the next week until the doctors can clear Tama, I don't want her to be alone once she wakes up." Akashi said, taking his cousin's hand in his. He knows better than anyone else that Tamaki hates being alone. Hence, having her dog as company had allowed him to rest his mind somewhat, as Tamaki won't be as lonely as before.

"We can all take turns visiting her." Midorima offered, much to everyone's surprise, as Midorima is the type to _not_ miss a school day or even a training session if he could help it. "Seriously, I'm more concerned about Tamaki's psychological state once she wakes up." He pointed out. "You can't have forgotten how she'd reacted back in second year when the doctor told her that she can't play basketball anymore."

His former teammates winced. They remembered, of course.

The deaths of Tamaki's parents were only a few months before the Winter Cup match with Hanamiya's school. While Tamaki had never been particularly close with her parents, their deaths still devastated her. When she was told that she could never play basketball again, that caused an even bigger blow. If Aomine hadn't found her that night, who knows what might have happened?

"If Tamaki learns what had happened, and what this might mean…" Aomine trailed off. It might just be the breaking point for Tamaki, especially after she had harboured such hope that her left hand might be treated by the end of the year. Tamaki was so happy when she told Aomine a few months ago what Akashi had told her – that there might be a chance that she can play basketball like she used to. "It might just be the last straw that she can take."

Akashi sighed and nodded. "We'll take it in turns to accompany her," he said. "You can put up at my house for the time being, Atsushi, before I head back to Kyoto, and you head back to Akita." He told Murasakibara who nodded solemnly, not snacking on his snacks as usual.

"And Haizaki? What are we going to do about him?" Kise asked.

Akashi's eyes glinted menacingly. "I'll take care of it," he promised. "Haizaki has to learn that I mean what I said. I said that I'd make him beg for death if he so much as touches one hair on Tama's head. If anyone thought that what I did to Hanamiya after his match with Tama is bad, then you hadn't seen anything yet."

Kise winced. Akashi had basically beaten Hanamiya to within an inch of his life after he had injured Tamaki _again_ during the Kirisaki Daichi versus Seirin match during the Winter Cup. Hanamiya had gone missing for two weeks after that. When he turned up again, he refuses to speak what had happened to him, and why he is covered in bandages.

"And Seirin?" Midorima asked. "What about them?"

Akashi's eyes flashed dangerously. "I think it's time I pay Seirin another visit," he drawled, and all colour drained from Kise's face. "I have to turn in Tama's transfer papers anyway, and I want to know what the _hell_ happened tonight, and _why_ is it that _none_ of those idiots even _thought_ to walk Tama all the way back to her front door! If they did, then _none _of this would have happened!" Kise was almost hiding behind Midorima at this point, much to the green haired shooter's displeasure. "And no, Daiki, you're not coming with me. Shintaro and Ryota, you'll both accompany me."

Both Midorima and Kise nodded whilst Aomine looked angry, but he knew better than to argue with Akashi when he's in this mood.

"Kasamatsu-sempai is probably going to murder me for missing practice, especially with the Nationals just around the corner, but Tamacchi is more important." Kise whined. "And I'm kind of interested to know what Seirin's excuses are anyway." Kise's eyes are cold.

Momoi sighed. "Well, I understand your plan so far. But Akashi-kun, what about Yuki-san?" she asked the former Teiko captain. "The only reason why Tamaki-chan refuses to leave central Tokyo to attend Kaijo or even Shutoku is because she didn't want to leave Yuki-san alone. Both you and Tamaki-chan are all that Yuki-san has left now."

A muscle in Akashi's cheek twitched. "I know that. But my mother knows about Tama leaving for Kyoto after the Winter Cup. I need her to sign the form for the therapist centre after all," he said. "Just… Visit my mother whenever you can once I take Tama with me to Kyoto." He looked at Midorima and Kise as he said so.

Since Akashi knew that where Aomine goes, Momoi will definitely follow him to keep him out of trouble. Especially if her best friend is going to a therapist centre for treatment, and Akashi knew Momoi well enough to know that she wouldn't want to leave Tamaki alone after this. It is also no secret amongst the Generation of Miracles that Momoi wanted to be a therapist for athletes after high school and college, and seeing for herself what real therapists does might just help Momoi for future job prospects after finishing school.

Midorima nodded, and Kise grinned. "Will do, Akashi-cchi," said the blonde. He then yawned suddenly. "Sorry. I'm just so tired all of a sudden. We should go back to the hotel too, before our teams report us missing."

"I guess so," said Akashi, biting on his lower lip, looking at his cousin. "I have to settle some issues with Rakuzan, being the captain, but Tama…"

"I'll stay here," said Aomine. "Satsuki can file a leave of absence for me."

"It's not like you attend class anyway." Momoi stated, annoyed. "And I thought that Tamaki-chan had cured you of your stupidity when you started attending basketball practices once more. Just what would it take to get you to attend class and to _pay attention?_ I can't help you all the time, you know? And stop terrorising poor Sakurai-kun! You're going to give the poor guy a heart attack one of these days!"

Aomine feigned deafness as he pulled out a chair and sat on it with his front against the back of the chair, leaning with his arms against the top of the chair.

"Well then, I'll leave Tama to you. I'll be here first thing in the morning, so take care of her until then." Akashi told Aomine before he left the room. But not before taking one last look at his cousin. Murasakibara followed suit. Midorima and Kise soon followed after saying their farewells to Aomine.

Momoi was the last to follow them out. "I'll have to make a stop at Yuki-san's to ask if she can put both me and Wakamatsu-sempai up for the night. I don't have enough money for a taxi or a hotel, and my phone's dead, so I can't ring my parents up," she told Aomine. "I'll be here by morning hopefully. I have to settle some things with the coach."

"Sure." Aomine waved at Momoi. "Be careful on your way there. If anything happens to you as well, I'm going after Wakamatsu-san."

Momoi smiled at this, since she knew that it is just Aomine's way of telling her that he's looking out for her. He had been this way ever since they were little. He had even gone as far as beating up a senior during their freshman year of middle school when said senior had stolen her first kiss.

"I'll see you then," said Momoi. "Dai-chan, you should get some rest too."

"I will. Don't worry," said Aomine, and Momoi then left the room. He simply stared at Tamaki's sleeping face for a long time without saying anything. "Such a defenceless sleeping face…" He whispered, brushing his basketball calloused fingers against her soft cheek. "Why you?" He whispered. "Why must this happen to you? And why me? Why did you fall in love with someone like me? If it's someone like Midorima or even Kise, they would probably be able to protect you better, instead of a delinquent like me who gets in fights all the time." He whispered.

Aomine sat there for a long time, staring at Tamaki before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Neither one of the two occupants in the room heard the vibration of Tamaki's cellphone on the table next to the hospital bed, with the name flashing on the LCD screen reading 'Kagami Taiga'.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm really busy with schoolwork and assignments lately, and also school projects! I'm literally drowning in assignments here, and it is only the first semester of the school year! Anyway, I hope that this chapter isn't too rushed, and that I managed to keep the characters in character._

_Also, I've got a few new ideas coming up. Seriously, my illness otherwise known as Kuroko no Basuke Obsession must be really serious…_

_**Into the Dark**_

_Vampires have always been something like that of a myth – only something out of a storybook. Kagami Taiga definitely didn't expect for his life to take a turn for the unexpected when he came answering a call recruitment drive for a cook at the Seirin Café, and got himself involved with the war between the vampires and the hunters. Vampire!GoM. Aomine/Fem!Kuroko_

_So what do you want to happen to Haizaki? And do you think that Hanamiya is involved in this incident? With their personalities, they might as well be the best of friends! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	3. Finding Seirin

Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy lately, and couldn't find the time to update anything at all! Anyway, you'll see how Akashi 'deals' with Seirin in this chapter, though Seirin fans probably wouldn't like this chapter a lot. I don't generally make it a habit to do character bashing, though for this chapter, it simply couldn't be helped.

This story will also be rather short, maybe spanning about ten chapters or so before it ends. As for Haizaki's punishment, I kind of like how imaginative that your minds are, but I want to make his punishment a little realistic, if you don't mind.

**Pairings: **Aomine/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: Finding Seirin**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS OFF?"

A loud angry yell reverberated around the building of Kaijo High, and considering the sheer size of it, this is no small feat.

Everyone that are in the school building, ranging from the school janitor to the teachers in the teachers' lounge, and even the principal and vice-principal looked up before shaking their heads and going back to whatever that they are doing just a few moments ago.

After all, this 'Olympic shouting' had been quite a common occurrence in Kaijo High ever since a certain Kise Ryota had joined the basketball team of Kaijo High School after all.

In the gym where the basketball team of Kaijo usually practices, the rest of the regulars scooted away from their short tempered captain who almost had steam spouting out of his ears as he glared at a cringing Kise Ryota. Kasamatsu Yukio is already scary looking enough, being born with the 'scary eyes syndrome', and he could be really intimidating and scary whenever he's angry, which he is right now.

Kise looked pleadingly over to his teammates for help, but all of them looked firmly the other way and pretended to be busy stretching and doing their usual warm ups, pretending that they aren't trying to listen into the 'conversation' that Kise is having with their fuming captain.

"You know that this is going to be my final chance to take the championship cup for the Nationals, and we need all the practice that we can get, especially after being slaughtered by Seirin at the Winter Cup quarter finals!" Kasamatsu told Kise angrily. "And now you're telling me that you need to 'take a few days off'? What is this about?"

Kise cringed at Kasamatsu's angry look. "Sempai, I'm really sorry about this!" he apologised yet again. "But no matter what, I _really_ need to take the next couple of days off from practice and school all together!"

Kasamatsu stared at Kise for a long while without saying anything.

He knew the airheaded blonde well, especially after having dealt with him for nearly an entire year. Kise might be airheaded and a tad bit annoying, especially with his hordes of fangirls always following him _everywhere_ at every match and practice that they had, but Kise isn't that irresponsible as to ditch practice for no good reason. After that Kuroko girl had taken Kise aside and spoken to him after the practice match that they had with Seirin earlier in the year, Kise had been attending team trainings diligently.

Kasamatsu found the way that Kise practically worships the ground that that Kuroko girl stands on a little annoying, but at the very least, she seems to be one of the few people in the world that Kise actually respects enough to actually _listen_ to and _obeys,_ and he adores the teal haired girl too.

"Is it a family matter?" Kasamatsu asked at last, seriousness in his expression.

Kise looked uncomfortable at this point of time.

He really doesn't want to lie to his teammates, but he didn't want to tell them anything about Tamaki either. It had been an unspoken agreement ever since his Teiko days – what happens within the Generation of Miracles stays within the Generation of Miracles. Suffice to say, their group of six (along with Momoi) had been a tight knit group of friends first and foremost before they're a basketball team. And even after middle school graduation, they still stayed in contact with each other.

"…Something like that." Kise finally admitted. "I'm very sorry about this, but I really need to take the next couple of days off."

Kasamatsu sighed. "Very well. But be prepared for training from Hell once you'd returned!" he warned, and Kise beamed.

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

While Kaijo and Kasamatsu seems to be relatively calm and had handled Kise's 'taking leave for the next couple of days' in a pretty well mannered way, the same couldn't be said for the Shutoku team.

The entire Shutoku team watched, with mouths hanging opened, as their ace walked away from them in the gym as coolly as he'd walked in.

If they didn't know Midorima Shintaro as well as they did, especially after having to put up with him for an entire year, they wouldn't have been able to notice that the green haired teen's eyes looked worried when he'd informed them that he wouldn't be at practice for the next few days, and had promptly walked out again.

"Shin-chan!" Takao Kazunari was the first one to break out of his stupor and dashed after his partner and teammate.

Miyaji Kiyoshi's eye started twitching madly, and his fingers twitched. "Give me a pineapple, no, a _durian!"_ he bellowed, itching to throw something, _anything, _at Midorima.

His best friend, Kimura Shinsuke sighed, shaking his head at Miyaji's antics. The brunette _always_ says something like that whenever Midorima said something that rubs him up the wrong way. The Power Forward is starting to wonder how the heck Teiko managed to deal with Midorima for three years. And not just him either, but with five other egocentric geniuses like him.

Shutoku could barely handle _one_ of them. Imagine handling six people like Midorima…

"Like I'd said, it's not in season, so there's no stock." Kimura grumbled.

Meanwhile, Takao had managed to reach Midorima before he'd even exited out of the gym, and had a firm grasp on his arm. For someone who is smaller and shorter than Midorima, Takao sure had a strong grip.

Midorima looked down at the hand wrapped around his arm, and glared at Takao. "Let go, Takao," he ordered.

Takao glared back with as much ferocity. "No," he said just as coldly. "You're going to explain what you'd meant by saying that you need to take the couple of days off urgently, and you're going to give us a reason right now!"

"I don't need to explain anything. Let go!"

"Midorima, at least tell us why you won't be able to come in for the next couple of days." Otsubo Taisuke entered in the conversation, walking up next to Takao.

The Shutoku captain knew his junior well. While he doesn't like Midorima's egoistical attitude, even he had admitted that the shooter had been changing ever since their first loss to Seirin during the Inter High tournament. And Otsubo knew Midorima well enough by now to know that the green haired teen wouldn't miss practice for no good reason at all.

"I can't tell you!" Midorima snapped.

Takao studied Midorima carefully. Out of the entire Shutoku team, he understood 'Shin-chan' the best, and could tell that he seems a tad bit agitated, and maybe even worried? "Is it your family?" he asked at last. As far as he knew, Midorima's entire family had been doctors. His father had been a surgeon, and his mother a Paediatrician. The Midorima family even owned a _hospital._

"…No." Midorima closed his eyes briefly. "But it is a personal matter. That is all that I can say."

Takao sighed inwardly. In Midorima's book, 'personal matters' usually translates to 'Generation of Miracles' affairs'. Whatever problem that Midorima is having right now that is actually serious enough to warrants him taking a few days off from school _and_ practice, it must be something big. And whenever it is something that concerns Midorima's old team, it might just be in his best health interests to stay _out_ of it.

"Anyway, if you don't need anything else, then I'm leaving." Midorima told them coolly before walking out of the gym, the doors swinging shut behind him.

Kimura had to practically hold a furious Miyaji in an arm lock by this point of time. _"Kimuraaaa!_ The durian!" Miyaji almost screeched.

"Wait until June," was Kimura's reply.

"Anyway, which fruits are in season during November?"

"…fruits like persimmons?"

* * *

Midorima and Kise reached the meeting point at the same time as each other only to find Akashi already there, dressed in a black tee with a sleeveless black and white vest left unzipped, and cargo pants and black and white basketball shoes. The redhead's hair looked damp – almost as if he'd just showered, and he was fiddling with his phone.

"Akashi." Midorima greeted as he approached the redhead who'd looked up the moment that they'd approached him, and Kise let out a similar greeting.

"No problems with your teams, I hope?" Akashi enquired as he looked at his two former teammates.

"Well, Kasamatsu-sempai was _really_ mad with me, but I managed to convince him." Kise mumbled, scratching at his cheek idly with one finger. Beside him, Midorima let out a non-committal grunt. "What about you, Akashi-cchi? And Murasaki-cchi and Aominecchi?"

"I've placed Reo in charge of the team for the next couple of days, as they have to return to Kyoto today." Akashi explained. "Atsushi told that partner of his who told his coach in return, as they are due to return to Akita today. Neither of them are very happy, but Atsushi refused to budge. As for Touou, Satsuki is handling it."

"I see…" Midorima glanced at Kise. "I guess that everyone's ready."

Akashi nodded, closing his phone with a light snap, a cold light entering his heterochromatic eyes. "Daiki is at the hospital with Tama," he informed the two. "She hasn't woken up yet. But by the time that we're done…she should be." His eyes glinted. "Let's go."

Both blonde and greenette exchanged looks with each other before nodding as one and following Akashi, flanking him on both sides like how bodyguards would.

"Of course."

**XXXXXX**

In the gym of Seirin High School, Aida Riko was frowning, trying to get through to a certain teal haired girl's phone, but to no avail. Practice had long begun for the basketball team, but a certain teal haired freshman had never shown up at all, and Riko is getting worried.

Kuroko Tamaki would never miss a day of school or training if she could help it. She will drag herself to school even if she'd broken her leg. The fact that she isn't here might mean that something is wrong.

The other members of the team however, didn't seem so concerned about their missing teammate. The euphoria at winning the Winter Cup was still there, and Riko is betting that it'll probably last for about a week or so. After all, Seirin had done the unthinkable by beating the Emperor, Rakuzan High School, something that even veteran teams like Shutoku was unable to do.

"Where is that girl?" Riko sighed, finally giving up on trying to contact Tamaki, and slipped her phone back in her pocket. She made a mental note to visit Tamaki after practice and to check on her. Though… Riko frowns as she thought about it. Where _is_ her house anyway?

Come to think of it, no one really knows anything about Tamaki at all, beyond the fact that both her parents are dead, she used to be a regular in the legendary basketball team, and that she's related to Akashi Seijuro. Not even Kagami knew much about Tamaki, though the two often hung out together.

The doors of their gym swung opened just then, and Riko turned just in time to see one Akashi Seijuro walking into their gym like he owned the place, his face as black as thunder. Midorima Shintaro and Kise Ryota were both flanking him on either side like bodyguards. And under the redhead's right arm was a folder.

"Akashi Seijuro?" Hyuuga Junpei spluttered, in the middle of taking a shot when they were interrupted. "And Midorima and Kise?"

"What are they doing here?" Koganei Shinji wondered.

Riko turned an irritated glance at her team, and blew sharply on her whistle. "Everyone, gather around!" she called out before she turned to face the three newcomers, the Seirin team scrambling to follow her orders. "And so…" She trailed off uneasily as she met with Akashi's murderous look. "What can we do for you today, Akashi-kun? If you're looking for Tamaki-chan, she isn't here today."

"I know." Akashi hissed. "I came to give you this." He practically threw the folder that he is carrying at Riko who scrambled to catch it.

The brunette coach looked annoyed, but opened the folder. Hyuuga and the other members of the basketball club peered over her shoulder curiously. Their breaths hitched when they read the heading of the form in the folder.

_Withdrawal From Seirin High School: Kuroko Tamaki_

A red 'APPROVED' was even stamped across it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hyuuga snarled, suddenly in clutch mode, as he turned to glare at the freshman Rakuzan captain.

Not to be deterred, Akashi glared back. "Exactly what it means," he said coldly. "From this day on, Kuroko Tamaki will no longer be attending Seirin High School. And by default, it means that she will no longer be playing for the basketball team."

"Where's Tamaki-chan?" Riko demanded. "She wouldn't do such a thing without telling us first!"

"I'm afraid that Tamaki isn't in the right condition to be talking to you right now." Midorima was the one to answer, his eyes full of scorn and disgust as he looked at the Seirin team. "Not after what had happened to her."

"What do you mean by that, Midorima?" Kagami demanded. He would have grabbed Midorima by the collar by now if it wasn't for the fact that Izuki had stretched out one arm, preventing him from doing so. Unknown to Kagami however, Izuki had probably done that to stop Akashi from stabbing him with his scissors, as the redhead now looked pissed enough to do that.

"That should be the question that we're asking you Seirin!" Kise both looked and sounded furious, a first for the usually cheerful and airheaded blonde. "What happened last night?"

"Last night?" Tsuchida was confused. "What about last night?"

"Why did none of you thought to walk Tama home after the celebration party that you idiots held?" Akashi's voice was cold and cutting, almost like Arctic snow. "I know that it's Tokyo, but even the streets of Tokyo are dangerous at night!"

"We did—" Hyuuga's protests were cut off by Midorima.

"I should have insisted that Tamaki went to my school, or even to Touou, or even Kaijo." The green haired shooter looked murderous. And for a moment, Kagami thought that he could have given Akashi a run for his money, with that look on his face. "If she had been in any of our teams, we would _never_ let anything of this sort happen to her. We will even make sure that she had someone accompanying her all the way back to her house even if it's broad daylight!" He snarled.

"Hold on, what's going on here?" Riko protested, looking very confused. And she isn't the only one either. The entire Seirin team looked confused and bewildered. Kagami in particular almost had question marks floating above his head.

Akashi's murderous glare made the Seirin team want to dig a hole to just hide from him. "Thanks to you bunch of idiots, Haizaki Shogo attacked Tama last night." The hearts of the Seirin team turned cold immediately, and Kagami felt as if he is about to faint. So that's why Tamaki hadn't answered his call last night… "She was fortunately discovered by Satsuki and the Touou captain, and they rushed her to the hospital just in time. But she was injured rather severely. If you had been with her last night, Haizaki would never have the chance to target Tama!"

Akashi was almost shouting by the end of it, his red and gold eyes blazing with fury. Not even Kise or Midorima had seen Akashi this angry. Not even when Hanamiya had injured Tamaki the way that he did, and not even when Haizaki had attempted to force himself on her back during their Teiko days. And then again, this _is_ Akashi's cousin that they're talking about here, and Tamaki had been all that Akashi had left now, aside from his mother, especially after his father had walked out on him and his mother two years ago, and his uncle and aunt have perished in that car accident.

"_What?"_

Hyuuga's voice was the loudest, and Izuki was glaring at Kagami by this point of time who looked very pale.

"You people should have known what had happened during middle school." Kise's voice was cold. "I told you before your match with Kirisaki Daichi. And not to mention that Hanamiya Makoto made it a point to _broadcast_ it during his match with you! And yet, you still let her walk home _alone at night_ when you _know_ perfectly well that Haizaki had been targeting her?" He snarled.

"And I know that I, Kise and even Aomine have all told you at some point or another to _not_ let her be alone for any period of time throughout the duration of the Winter Cup!" Midorima cut in, his eyes cold. "And yet, you still let Tamaki walk home by herself _at night?_ What were you _thinking?"_ Midorima demanded. "No, scratch that. You weren't even thinking at all."

By this point of time, majority of the Seirin team knew what was going on now, and several of them shot Kagami dirty looks who looked as if he wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him.

"Is Tamaki-chan all right?" Riko asked anxiously, her mind running overtime over the several scenarios that could have happened last night.

Akashi gritted his teeth in fury, and he looked as if he wanted to stab Riko with his scissors. If it weren't for the fact that he had sworn to never hurt women, Riko would have a hole in her somewhere by now. "She's got a head concussion, three broken ribs, and Haizaki injured her left hand," he gritted out.

Riko paled, and the rest of the team looked horrified. "H-Her left hand?" Riko almost whispered.

The entire Seirin team knew what had happened to Tamaki's left hand during middle school. She had never said anything, but from whatever bits and pieces that Kise had told them back then before their match with Kirisaki Daichi, Riko had managed to piece the story together herself. It explains a lot of things however. Like why Tamaki had never used her left hand for anything in front of them before, and why she'd changed her playing style so drastically all of a sudden.

"Is she all right?" Hyuuga asked quickly, looking worried.

"We don't know. She has yet to wake up. And until she does, the doctor can't run any tests on her." Midorima said curtly. "But even so, there is a good chance that she might _never_ be able to use her left hand again."

All of Seirin looked horrified.

"Where's Tamaki?" Kagami asked quickly, looking guilt stricken.

"I'm not going to tell you." Akashi hissed. "You of all people especially. Didn't you swear to me that you would protect Tama, and that you wouldn't let Hanamiya or Haizaki even get their grubby paws on her?" He turned his attention towards Riko. "I'm just here to tell you that Tama won't be attending Seirin High anymore. Don't even bother looking for her. I'm taking her with me to Kyoto at the earliest possible time. Shintaro. Ryota. Come." Akashi ordered, turning and walking out of the Seirin gym.

Kise ran after Akashi, but Midorima stayed behind, glaring at the cringing Seirin team, especially at Kagami. "If anything happens to Tamaki at all, you'd better pray that you do not meet any of our teams on the court," he hissed with venom. "We'll show you what it means to anger the Generation of Miracles. You might not be the one to hurt Tamaki, but you as good as did it yourself! And without Tamaki, you stand no chance against us. We'll _rip_ you to shreds!" He hissed, and the Seirin team flinched. "I will never forget this. I won't let this go. And mark my words, Akashi definitely wouldn't."

Midorima then turned and walked after Akashi and Kise, leaving a shocked silence behind in his wake.

It was several moments later when Riko was the first to regain her senses, and she stalked towards a shocked looking Kagami and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, eyes blazing, her Mama Bear attitude on full gear. _"What the hell did you do, Bakagami?"_ Riko snarled, looking absolutely furious, looking angry enough to _kill, _and Kagami almost wilted in on himself.

"We told you to walk Tamaki home last night! Why didn't you do it?" Izuki looked furious as well, a first for the usually mild tempered Point Guard.

"I… I… I met Tatsuya last night when I was doing so, and—"

"And so you let her walk home alone by herself. _At night!"_ Hyuuga bellowed, on full clutch mode, jabbing his finger repeatedly into Kagami's chest. The redhead wouldn't be surprised if there is a bruise left behind after this. "When you _knew_ perfectly well that Hanamiya _and_ Haizaki might be looking for a chance to target her again! And you heard what Kise had told us back then! If either one of them hurts even one hair on Tamaki's head, we'll have to contend with the entire Generation of Miracles! Do you really want us to get slaughtered by them on the courts, or even off court by Akashi Seijuro of all people?" He bellowed.

"I…"

"They said earlier that Tamaki-chan is in the hospital." Riko turned towards Hyuuga seriously, concern and worry on her face. "Which hospital?"

"I don't know. They refused to tell us earlier." Hyuuga said anxiously. He bit on his lower lip. "I'll ask around. All of us will."

Riko nodded in thanks to Hyuuga. "Thanks. As for you…" Riko the She-Devil came back as she turned and glared at Kagami who cringed beneath that murderous glare. Akashi's _glare_ from earlier might be a godsend as compared to this. _"Triple_ training for you!" She pointed at Kagami furiously. "And you'd best hope that Tamaki-chan is all right, or I'll never let this go!"

Riko then stormed out of the gym, apparently to make some enquiries about her…former player's current whereabouts. The rest of Seirin shot Kagami dirty looks before heading towards the changing room – apparently to take a quick shower before searching for their former teammate.

That's right, _former._ After all, Kuroko Tamaki is no longer of Seirin.

Kagami whimpered to himself as his team left him alone in the gym. For the first time in his life, he felt truly alone. His partner and maybe even best friend is no longer here. His team was furious with him. And he admitted to himself that it is his fault.

"What should I do?" Kagami whispered to himself.

**XXXXXX**

"_You're lying to me!"_

"_Tamaki, calm down—"_

"_You're lying to me!"_

The sound of something breaking was the first thing that Momoi Satsuki had heard upon nearing the hospital room where Tamaki is in, a thermos flask containing warm soup that her mother had made in one hand.

It is currently four in the afternoon, and Momoi had dropped by the Touou gym straight after school that day to speak to Harasawa Katsunori regarding Aomine and her disappearances from the team and practices for the next couple of weeks until maybe the start of the new school year.

Katsunori wasn't happy in the beginning. At least until Momoi had explained the circumstances, and the coach had understood immediately, and looked absolutely furious. Wakamatsu had been present when Momoi had explained to the coach only the barest details of what had happened, and he had seemed concerned about it.

Momoi had then dropped by her parents' talent agency to inform them of Tamaki's 'accident', if so that they wouldn't be surprised if they received a bill from the hospital. Momoi's mother had been worried and concerned about the teal haired girl, and had immediately made a thermos-ful of nutrient soup for Tamaki. Momoi's father had even informed the pink haired girl to tell Akashi that if the redhead wanted to press charges against Haizaki, he'll support him in this. Momoi's father has various connections with several lawyers after all, and he knew some of the best in their line. If any of them got involved, Haizaki wouldn't be seeing daylight for many years.

Momoi quickened her pace until she was standing in front of Tamaki's partially opened door. The pink haired girl pushed the door opened a little further until she could see the inside, and she stiffened in surprise at what she could see.

Tamaki was sitting up in bed, her already pale complexion looking even paler on the stark white hospital sheets, the tubes still attached to her arm, giving her the necessary nutrients and fluids that she requires. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and she looked terrified and distraught. A look that Momoi had only seen one time on her best friend's face – back during second year after the Winter Cup incident.

Aomine was sitting by the side of the bed, not even noticing his childhood friend, as he is currently trying to stop Tamaki from hurting herself any further.

It is Tamaki's reaction that told Momoi everything that she needs to know. Tamaki knew the truth. And clearly, she isn't taking it too well.

"You're lying to me…" Tamaki accused Aomine who stared back at her with grief stricken eyes, not knowing just what to do. "It's not true…!"

Tamaki reached for the ceramic white cup resting on the table by her bedside with her bandaged left hand, ignoring the tubes attached to her hand. She had barely lifted it off the table with her left hand before the cup toppled off the table and landed with a crash on the floor, breaking into several different pieces.

Staring at the broken pieces with something akin to disbelief in her eyes, Tamaki felt tears welling up in her eyes once more. This is like second year all over again, when the doctor had told her that she could never play basketball ever again. Only this time…

Tamaki grasped her left wrist with her right hand. "My hand feels numb. I can't feel anything," she sobbed. "It's like it isn't even there! I can't even lift a pen or a cup now! My hand is literally crippled!" She broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

"Tamaki!" Aomine enveloped her in his embrace, wrapping his arms protectively around the teal haired girl as she cried, and he let her, merely holding her as she cried. "It's all right. It's going to be all right. We'll find a way to make you better. You'll be just fine." He told her.

Tamaki cried into Aomine's chest, clutching at the fabric. "I can't use my left hand anymore! It's not like two years ago!" she cried.

"It's going to be all right…" Aomine mumbled, patting Tamaki on the back soothingly, pressing his nose into her soft teal hair. "It's going to be all right…" He kept repeating those words like a mantra.

Momoi covered her mouth with one hand, preventing the sobs from leaking through. It isn't fair. Why must this happen? Why Tamaki? Why her? Just what had she ever done to have to go through trial after trial? Even most adults would never experience half of what she'd gone through in just a few short years.

Momoi swore to herself that whatever Akashi wants to do to Haizaki or even Hanamiya, he will have her full support, and the others too, she is sure of it. One thing is sure though. Momoi would never let anyone hurt Tamaki ever again.

She'll be all right. Momoi will make sure of it.

**XXXXXX**

Haizaki Shogo was strolling down the street casually, his breath reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke, his shirt untidy and tucked out. It feels _good_ to be back in Tokyo and _ruling _the streets once more. He wonders how those five must be feeling right now. He is sure that they knew about their precious teammate right now, and he grinned.

It feels good to take the things precious to others. He only regretted not having the chance to take it any further last night, and he winced as he touched a bruise already forming on his cheek. That blonde guy from Touou sure had a mean hook. Ah well, he'll get back at him someday.

Haizaki was so engrossed in his own inner thoughts of revenge and the like that he failed to notice that he's walking into an alleyway that had few people around. He was suddenly yanked backwards and thrown painfully against the pavement in a corner near the dumpster where he collided with several dustbins, sending them to the ground.

"Ow! Oi, what is the meaning of…" Haizaki's words were caught in his throat as he caught sight of a pair of murderous looking heterochromatic eyes glaring down at him, the glint of a pair of scissors gleaming ominously. A pair of cold brown eyes, with another pair of murderous green eyes joined the first.

"Looks like we meet again, Haizaki." Akashi Seijuro hissed venomously. Flanking him on either side, Kise Ryota and Midorima Shintaro glared at their once teammate. The Rakuzan captain is literally emitting an aura that makes him seem dangerous. In fact, he seems mad enough to _kill._

"What the hell do you want?" Haizaki snorted.

"We warned you two years ago to not even go near Tamaki, let alone touch her. Yet you just wouldn't listen, would you?" Midorima hissed, sounding unusually furious. Few people knew this, but it had been Tamaki and Midorima who got along the best during middle school, instead of Aomine and Tamaki. After all, the two have been in the Library Committee together, and have often handled the paperwork of the basketball club.

_Snip. Snap._

The light opening and closing of a pair of scissors caused Haizaki to turn his attention towards Akashi. The redhead looked absolutely furious as he narrowed his eyes at the gray haired teen. For the first time in his life, Haizaki felt true fear as he stared at Akashi.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right here." Akashi hissed.

"You wouldn't do that." Haizaki said bravely, glancing around quickly for help. But there was no one around except for the four of them.

Any traces of Haizaki's bravado faded away almost instantly as a pair of scissors flew past his cheek like a bullet, embedding itself into the wall behind him. A deep cut actually appeared on his cheek as Haizaki turned his head slowly towards Akashi who had his hand outstretched, a look of pure fury and anger reflected in his eyes.

"You'll find that I can and will." Akashi hissed. "But before I do anything… Haizaki, I think it's high time we had a _good long chat with each other."_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update, and for the cliffhanger! Haha, aren't I evil? I really don't want to bash Seirin too much in this chapter, and I also hope that I didn't make anyone too out of character in this chapter, particularly Midorima. This is also your last chance to state what you want to see happen to Haizaki!_

_Next Chapter: Demon Akashi._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
